kiss me,please!
by drainarrd
Summary: bagaimana jadinya ya kalau Naruto kalah taruhan dengan Kiba,apa hukuman yang harus diterima Naruto?dan apakah Naruto sanggup melakukannya?walaupun harga diri yang menjadi taruhannya!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing:SasuNaru

Genre: Romance&Drama

WARNING: YAOI,OOC,LIME.

Summary: bagaimana jadinya ya kalau Naruto kalah taruhan dengan Kiba,apa hukuman yang harus diterima Naruto?dan apakah Naruto sanggup melakukannya?walaupun harga diri yang menjadi taruhannya?

Deg!

'i-itu dia…teme! Ba-bagaimana ini~~' semakin dekat teme,semakin tidak karuan jantungku berteriak. Kutarik nafasku-lalu kuhembuskan. Kutarik lagi-hembuskan-tarik-hembskan. Begitu seterusnya kegiatanku di sini. Di koridur depan kelasku.

Hari ini aku, Namikeze Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang diriku sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan kulakukan,yak,aku akan meminta-seorang-Uchiha-teme-Sasuke….agar mau menciumku-tepat dibibir! Bayangkan! Bagaimana caranya dia au menciumku,yang seorang rivalnya ini! Apa lagi kami sama-sama laki-laki.

Gah,sebenarnya kalau bukan karena taruhan sial ini,aku tidak mau-tidak rela-tidak sudi,minta dicium oleh si teme.

FLASHBACK

"hwaa….cantik sekalii…ne,Kiba,kakak yang disana itu cantik ya"kata bocah berambut kuning,bermata biru,yang bernama Naruto.

"hee..iya,kenapa Naruto kau naksir?"Tanya Kiba.  
"heee…tidak,kan aku hanya bilang kalau kaka itu cantik."kata si kuning yang wajahnya agak bersemu.

"nee,Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Mau tidak?"Tanya Kiba dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya.

"hm…ok,taruhan apa memang?"Tanya kuning-Naruto penasaran.

"begini,coba tebak,kakak itu perempuan atau laki-laki!"kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kakak tadi.

"hm…bukannya sudah jelas dia itu perempuan ya?cantik begitu juga!OK,perempuan!" jawab Naruto dengan sangat yakin.

"Jika kau kalah kau harus menuruti perintahku ya Naruto?khukhukhu…" kata Kiba dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Glek!i-iya…t-tapi pasti perempuan!aku yakin!"

"Hahahaha….sayangnya kau salah Naruto!dia itu laki-laki." Kata Kiba yang tertawa bahagia karena berhasil embodohi Naruto.

"heee…b-bagaimana mungkin! Kau bohong Kiba,memangnya dari mana kau tahu dia itu laki-laki?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak rela kalah taruhan dengan Kiba.

"tentu saja aku tahu. Dia kan temanku. HOI HAKU,KOCHI-KOCHI!" kata Kiba sambil memanggil wanita?pria cantik tadi.

"ah..Kiba,ada apa?" Tanya Haku,yang ternyata memang seorang laki-laki tulen. Yah hanya saja memang dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Khukhukhu…malang sekali nasibmu,Naru-chan.

"tidak ,hanya ingin menyapamu .."kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

Setelah Haku pergi,mereka melanjutkan sesi taruhan mereka.

"nah,Naruto. Kau kalah berarti kau harus menuruti keinginanku!"

"i-iyatapi jangan yang susah-susah ya." Kata Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Terakhir kali Naruto kalah taruhan dengan Kiba,ia harus merayu Rock Lee,dan memberinya bunga mawar,hingga Lee yang terharu menciumnya. Walaupun hanya di pipi. Tapi semua penhuni KHS,yang tahu dengan kejadian ini selalu menertawakannya sepanjang hari,hingga semua orang bosan dan melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya sebuah aib besar.

"jadi…... .dibibir!" kata Kiba dengan menekankan semua kata yang ia ucapkan.

Hening.

"hah? AKU-SEORANG-NARUTO-HARUS-MEMINTA-SEORANG-TEME-AGAR-MAU-MENCIUMKU?"Tanya Naruto memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata Kiba dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya,sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan jarinya sendiri. -_-a

"YUP!BENAR SEKALI!"kata-teriak Kiba penuh semangat?

"HIEEE…..TIDAAAAAK..!" teriak Naruto.

ENDFLASHBACK.

Yup dan disinilah Naruto,di depan kelas sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas menunggu sang teme datang,yah semua ini jelas karena taruhan konyolnya dengan Kiba kemarin.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun~~"kata seorang perempuan berambut lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

'Ini dia,aku harus melakukannya secepat dan serapih mungkin'batin Naruto yang mengambil ancang-ancng,demi menjalankan rencananya.

"TEME!"teriak Naruto yang langsung menggeret Sasuke menuju atap,semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bengong,dibuatnya.

"hn?" kata Sasuke setelah mereka berada di atap. Sasuke hanya diam,berdiri melihat Naruto yang sedang menghalang pintu atap dengan kursi dan meja agar tidak bisa dibuka selain oleh dirinya.

"t-teme…aku..aku…mau…"kata Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya saking malunya.

"apa? Kau ingin berkelahi?"Tanya Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"bbukan,bukan itu…aku…aku ingin kau..itu."kata Naruto yang tambah gugup.

"hn?kau ingin AKU apa?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata aku,sambil menyeringai.

'k-kenapa dia…kenapa wajahnya seperti itu. GLEK-mati aku!' batin Naruto panik.

Sasuke-yang masih menyeringai-berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto yang salah tingkah dengan wajah maju selangkah-Naruto mundur selangkah,begitu seterusnya hingga punggug Naruto mencium dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

"kau…mau aku,dobe?" kata-desah Sasuke yang menghimpit Naruto dengan dinding,ia letakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi Naruto,ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang tadi berwajah pucat kini sudah berubah menjadi merah merona.

"a-aku…tidak..t-tidak!tidak!tida-mmmphhh!" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang lembut-basah menyumbat bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah bibir seorang Uchiha Teme Sasuke.

Naruto berontak,tapi apa daya tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

Sasuke tekan semakin dalam bibirnya,memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia lumat bibir mungil Naruto.

"ngh…te-mm" desah Naruto disela ciumannya.

'damn!kenapa ciumannya seenak ini!bahkan lebih enak dan hebat dari semua wanita yang pernah kucium!' batin Naruto yang sudah lemas. Saking lemasnya Naruto terjatuh sambil terengah-engah.

"hah…ukh..teme! apa yang-mmpphhh…?" kali ini Sasuke langsug menyerang bibir Naruto yang sedang terbua karena berbicara,ia langsung masukkan lidahnya. Naruto yang tidak terima mulutnya dikunjungi membalasnya dengan maksud mengeluarkan lidah Sasuke dari mulutnya,tapi hal ini justru membuat Sasuke lebih semangat. Pertarungan kedua nyapun terjadi,lidah mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain. Dan pemenangnya sudah dipastikan,Sasukelah yang menang. Puas dengan lidahnya(?), ia jelajahi semua tempat dalam mulut Naruto,ia absen deretan putih di dalamnya,ia sapu langit-langitnya dengan lembut-membuat si empunya mulut mendesah kegelian.

"hhh…mmn." Desah Naruto yang kini pasrah dan hannya menutup matanya.

Setelah lima menit ciuman mereka,Naruto dorong Sasuke karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak,Sasukepun membiarkan Naruto mendorngnya kaena alas an yang sama.

"hah..ahh…t-teme,k-kenapa menciumku?"Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesekaan Sasuke.

"…karena,aku mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap ke dalam mata sapphire Naruto.

"t-tapi kita-"

"cinta tak memandang gender.!"

"i-iya tapi aku ti-"

"akan kubuat kau mencintaiku!"

"ukh…dasar cu-"

"dalam urusan cinta curang itu diperlukan,apa lagi jika jatuh cinta dengan dobe sepertimu!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat.

"i-ya…tapi bagaimana bisa kau me-cintaiku?kita ini kan rival!" kata Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"lihat mataku,Naruto. Buatku cinta tak butuh alas an. Cinta juga tak butuh bentuk dan penampilan. Yang ada buatku hanya rasa. Rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi dirimu. Rasa peduli dan selalu memperhatikan serta khawatir dengan dirimu. Juga rasa cinta,marah karena cemburu dan kebutuhan ingin memiliki dirimu seutuhnya hanya untukku,dan memang hanya milikku, karena cinta." Kata Sasuke.

'matanya..yang kulihat dari gelapnya onyx milikknya bukanlah kebohongan dan dusta,tapi kesungguhan,cinta,dan…gugup? Apa teme gugup mengutarakan isi hatinya barusan.'batin Naruto yang terus memandang dalamnya malam di mata Sasuke.

"aku…iya!"kata Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"a-apa?iya?kau…menerimaku?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"IYA!IYA!IYA!P-puas?" kata Naruto yang kini memandang mata Sasuke lagi. Sasuke bisa lihat wajah dobenya yang sekarang sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus. Tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi dari pada wajah Naruto yang memerah,yaitu rasa malu,ragu-ragu…dan senang?yang terpancar dari mata sebiru langit yang ada di depannya.

"dobe…aishiteru" kata Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ke Naruto.

"a-aishieru too." Kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yup,dan bertemulah bibir kedua insan yang sedang diselimuti kebahagiaan cinta,yang saling berbagi kehangatan satu dengan yang lain,yang bisa saling melengkapi dan berbagi hanya dngan sebuah sentuhan. Sentuhan kasih sayang.

"wah sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih ke Kiba"kata Naruto dalam dekapan kekash barunya.

"hn."kata Sasuke yang sudah di ceritakan kekonyolan taruhan Kiba dan pacarnya itu.

"teme…terimakasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku."

"..iya"

Sementara itu….

"wah…tidak kusangka bisa dapat foto sehebat ini. Untung aku lebih dulu keatap,sebelum mereka ke sini. Ck…Uchiha itu hebat juga bisa mendapatkan orang seberisik Naruto. Apa Naruto ya,yang hebat bisa membuat Uchiha jatuh cinta padanya? Ah…yang mana saja terserahlah. Semoga mereka bisa bahagia." Kata Kiba yang sedang melihat hasil fotonya. Foto saat Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman mesra. Foto itu nantinya akan Kiba jual ke para fujoshi yang ada di sekolahnya. Dasar Kiba idak mau rugi. -_-a

~selesai~

Horeee….akhirnya selesai jugaaa!ini cerita oneshoot pertamaku lho. Ahay~ betapa bahagianya. Rrr..gomen kalo aneh dan gak jelas,yah samalah kayak yang buat. Sama-sama gak jelas. Wakakaka… o


End file.
